


Don't Interrupt

by Maone



Series: Proposal [2]
Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure and simple, Romance, adorableness, slight Andrea angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Tom just needed to get something out of the office which would have been as easy as it sound if his partner haven't decided to spend some quality time in there with his boyfriend.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Series: Proposal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Don't Interrupt

The day was going well, Tom thought to himself while walking down the hallway of the police station, nothing major happened so far and a little flame of hopeful equally good evening flickered inside Tom's mind. He's been planning his date for couple of days and Semir promised to finish his paperwork for him so he could leave early tonight, if nothing major popped up. Emma, the girl he met a week ago, still lingered on his mind.

However, as he neared the office, he was harshly torn out of his dreamy state when Andrea's slim fingers grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him backwards.

"No, Tom, wait!" she hissed. Tom grabbed at her desk for purchase as she continued to drag him towards her.

"Jesus Christ, Andrea, are you trying to strangle me?" He choked under her iron grip. She immediately released him with apologetic look and instead pointed as modestly as she could towards the office.

" _Andre's in there_ " she whispered.

Tom looked at her blankly and then at the office's door and back at her.

"So?" He said nonchalantly, but remained where he was. "He's at our office all the time."

Andrea shook her head and pointed at the office windows.

" _He's with Semir_ " she whispered again.

Tom's uninterested expression slowly morphed into understanding, but still, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"They're making out, aren't they," he said matter of factly.

Andrea nodded hastily and sat down at her desk again, tapping away on her keyboard a little too quickly to type anything coherent.

Tom watched her wordlessly, remembering her slurred words at a party a long time ago confessing her love to already passed out Semir, Andre was there back then, but didn't say anything, only picking up the dead weight of his boyfriend and going home. Whether he told Semir about it, Tom had no idea, but the topic remained taboo ever since.

He turned to look at the office window, the blinds were slightly tilted up, but still the two figures were clearly visible. The station has been mostly emptied at this hour, so the two of them must have felt secure enough to have a moment together. While Tom wasn't overly fond of Semir hogging up the office for himself just so he could spend time with Andre, he felt a level of sympathy, knowing that had it been him and his lover working in the same workplace, he'd do the same.

Andre was almost unexpectedly affectionate when he was with Semir, Tom has known him for a while now, seen him at his worst, sometimes at his best, but the first time he'd seen him being openly affectionate with Semir, he was admittedly slightly taken aback. His harsh demeanor completely switches off and it's as if Tom's looking at somebody else. The way he gently smiles at Semir and instinctively wraps his arms around him, snaking a hand around his lower back, or squeezing the back of the smaller man's neck and how much they both seem genuinely happy in those small moments, this time is no different.

The memory of Andre being so uncharacteristically fidgety when Tom asked him if there were any problems between him and Semir, still lingered on his mind.

Proposing to Semir.

The two figures smiled against each other's lips, their hands linked.

Tom looked at Andrea again, her typing slowed down and her brows furrowed as she began to actually focus on what she was doing. He considered asking her if she's alright, but in the end, it was probably better not to say anything.

Eventually he got tired of waiting around and with a quick glance towards Andrea, he grabbed the handle of the office door, she opened her mouth, but as her eyes darted to the office window, she turned back to her computer and silently continued working.

As Tom entered the room, both men immediately turned to look at him and pulled away from each other in a near comical attempt to not seem as if they haven't just spent the past ten minutes sucking on each other's oxygen, however their hands still lingered near one another, which didn't escape Tom's notice.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tom asked teasingly.

"N-no, of course not, actually, where were you so long?" Semir replied a little bit too quickly, his stutter causing Andre to bit back a smile and Tom saw the muscular man's hand move behind Semir, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"Just went to do some inventory," Tom shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to his side of the desk, sitting down and turning on his pc, "Did you know that the guy we stopped earlier today is on his third ticket?"

"Really?" Semir shared a look with Andre, "Well, there you go" his lover muttered.

"Yeah, really, we'll be taking his driving license next time" Tom carried on, acting completely oblivious to the fact that he just saw his colleagues in a loving embrace moments ago. Semir's awkwardness was making it difficult to keep his composure though, he was already cracking up inside, so he turned to Andre instead.

"What about you, Andre? Got anything going on right now?"

Andre looked at him with a mild surprise, but shook his head.

"No, nothing special either, so I just came to see what're you two up to" He nudged Semir, the short man smiled at him.

Tom looked from one man to the other.

"I see," he nodded and picked up a pencil, twisting it between his fingers,"so you didn't have anything important to say."

They both seemed very puzzled at that.

"No.." Andre said with uncertainty.

"Alright, just making sure I'm not missing out on any important information." Tom smiled and twisted in his chair to face his computer. He heard Semir whispering 'what is he talking about?' and definitely felt the burning stare Andre was undoubtedly throwing his way.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna go, call me when you're done, alright?" Andre finally said and Tom heard a faint smack of lips, "see you later, askim _._ "

With that, he walked out of the door, but not before he gave Tom a menacing glare, Tom just raised his eyebrows as the door slammed behind him.

Semir walked over to his desk and sat down opposite of Tom.

"My love, huh?"

Semir looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"He just called you his love, I'm just saying that's a first" Tom chuckled.

Semir blinked.

"You understand turkish?"

Tom tapped away on his keyboard.

"And Italian, but don't tell Andrea or she'll never stop bothering me with Bloom 06."

Semir remained silent after and went to do his own reports instead of pressing the matter further.

Tom's eyes darted towards the window, where he saw Andre talking to Engelhardt, he frowned.

_I'm starting to wonder if he's ever going to go through with the proposal._


End file.
